Sketches of a Love Story (Traducción)
by evanmychem
Summary: Traducción de Sketches of a Love Story una colección de one-shots. Primer capítulo: El significado de un beso ¡pasen y comenten, please! :) La historia y todo el crédito de ella pertenece a Erenmika.


¡Hola!

La historia que se encuentra a continuación es una traducción de "Sketches of a Love Story", cuyo relato original está en inglés y que tengo el honor de tener el permiso para traducirla, sin embargo, si tienen la oportunidad de leer la historia original creo que sería lo más conveniente, personalmente a mi me gustó mucho esta colección de drabbles que estaré subiendo espero constantemente (ya saben el trabajo a veces ahorca). Pues bien, la historia pertenece a Eremika ID:5242963, yo sólo la traducí :) el manga no me pertenece así que toda la acción y muertes se las debemos a Hajime Isayama.

Sin más que agregar, aquí dejo la historia. Espero les agradé como a mi me encantó :)

Pd. Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios :)

El Significado de un beso.

_I. __Un beso en la mejilla puede usarse para coquetear, para saludar amigablemente o para decir adiós a quien amas._

-¡Eren, espera!- la voz de Mikasa lo llamó a sus espaldas.

Eren se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. Mikasa tenía su cabello color azabache sucio y despeinado. El chico no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor cuando notó gruesas gotas de sangre cayendo de su frente así como rastros de lágrimas que teñían su piel de porcelana.

Él sólo observaba mientras Mikasa avanzaba titubeante hacía él, después de un momento de duda ella comenzó a correr.

Eren la rodeó con sus brazos firmemente cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron. El chico hundió su rostro en el cuello de Mikasa mientras ella con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello. En ese momento, todo alrededor de Eren se volvió irrelevante. Los horribles gritos y lamentos del campo de batalla se desvanecieron a un zumbido sordo, y el hedor a sangre y muerte desaparecieron en el momento que su nariz hizo contacto con la bufanda de Mikasa. Antes de él. Sin embargo olía a ella. Eren cerró sus ojos, tratando de olvidar por un segundo los restos humanos y ríos de sangre que yacían en el suelo a su alrededor. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, él no pudo ver ni el cielo oscuro, ni monstruos gigantes o las lágrimas que derramaban esos hermosos ojos tan negros como el carbón.

-Mikasa- murmuró Eren notando cómo ella temblaba un poco –Hey,- dijo mirándola a los ojos –Shhh, todo va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien –le prometió con dulzura. Su voz sonó distante y fuera de lugar a sus propios sentimientos. Honestamente, él estaba aterrado pero no le dejaría a saberlo, no a ella.

Eren rompió el abrazo alcanzando con una de sus manos un mechón de cabello de Mikasa colocándolo detrás de su oreja –Lo prometo.

-Por favor, Eren- su voz se quebraba por momentos –cuídate.

Él asintió, apoyando su frente contra la de ella mientras cerraba los ojos una vez más –Tú también.

¡Jeager!- El grito de Levi se escuchó a la distancia – ¡Trae tu trasero de vuelta! ¡Debemos irnos!

El lamento que escapó de los labios de Mikasa casi lo destrozó. Era muy difícil ver a Mikasa, quien siempre había sido tan estoica y fuerte, parecer tan frágil. Por vez primera, en muchos años Eren la miró con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza observando en su lugar a aquella pequeña niña desesperanzada que él hubo salvado hace años atrás.

-Tengo que irme- dijo un calmado Eren quien se estremeció un poco al sentir la mano de Mikasa entrelazada con la suya.

Antes incluso que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Eren se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla sintiendo como toda la tensión de Mikasa se desvanecía en un momento.

Eren retiró el contacto de sus labios ligeramente sintiendo aún el contacto de la suave piel de Mikasa.

-Regresaré, lo prometo – susurró Eren suavemente.

-Ok- ella respondió. Detrás de esa mirada triste y desesperanzadora Eren pudo ver algo más. ¿Esperanza? ¿Amor?

El chico soltó su mano, extrañando de forma inmediata ese tibio contacto. Con una última mirada Eren al fin se dio la vuelta.

Él corrió. Forzándose a sí mismo a no mirar atrás.

Eren aún podía sentir esa suave piel contra la suya.

* * *

_II. __Un beso en la frente es símbolo de amistad y profundo afecto. Suele usarse como un "primer beso" que quizá pueda desarrollarse dentro de una relación más profunda._

Su mirada permanecía fija en la chica que yacía inconsciente frente a él.

Mikasa se encontraba recostada en la punta de en ese rígido e incómodo colchón. Su cabello negro azabache extendido por toda la almohada color hueso. Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, Eren sabía que ella sentía mucho dolor. El muchacho reprimió una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo que Mikasa torció la suya con un gesto de agonía. Gotas de sudor deslizándose de su frente. Mientras Eren se movía para alcanzar la fría y húmeda mano de ella, sus ojos notaron los vendajes cubiertos de sangre que cubrían de sus hombros a su cintura.

Eren estaba sentado en una vieja silla de madera al lado de la cama. Un sombrío candelabro iluminaba el rostro de la chica, unas cuantas hebras de su hermoso cabello negro se movían gracias a la brisa que emanaba de la ventana abierta.

Era tarde. Todos los demás en la cabaña ya se habían ido a la cama hacía horas, pero él no podía dejarla sola.

Cuando ella emitió un tranquilo pero agonizante quejido, Eren sintió que algo dentro de él se quebró. Las lágrimas que se habían estado acumulando en sus ojos se derramaron como si se tratara de una nueva forma de dolor.

-"Shhhhh"- murmuró Eren apretando su mano con más fuerza acariciando con los pulgares su piel suave. –Estás bien- él sintió su voz quebrándose –Vas a estar bien, Mikasa.

Es casi como si tratara de convencerse a él mismo. Dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, él extendió la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que ya corrían por su barbilla.

Mikasa era fuerte. Él sabía que ella iba a estar bien, pero lo mataba verla en tan frágil y débil estado. Ella siempre había sido tan fuerte, lo cual honestamente lo había estado molestando hasta el cansancio, pero sólo porque él debería haber sido quién la protegiera a ella. Le había hecho una promesa a su madre, después de todo. A pesar de todo, en algún lugar del camino, Eren había olvidado que incluso cuando ella fuera talentosa, terca y fuerte, ella tampoco era invencible y él se encontraba avergonzado de que le costara casi perderla para darse cuenta de ello.

Eren extendió su mano y la puso con firmeza sobre la húmeda frente de Mikasa. Sus manos eran cálidas impidiéndole saber si Mikasa aún tenía fiebre o ésta ya había cesado. Con delicadeza, Eren le apartó el cabello de su cara y alcanzó el trapo remojado de la cubeta que estaba al lado de la cama.

Pero entonces, ella comenzó a quejarse de nuevo. Mirando a la chica destrozada detrás de él, Eren no pudo contener un sollozo. Se sentía tan desesperanzado. Haría lo que fuera para hacer que esos ruidos se detuvieran. Quería hacer que sus heridas se disiparan. Él deseaba que esos hermosos ojos color gris se abrieran y no ver ni un rastro de dolor en ellos nunca más.

Con cuidado, volvió a apartar su cabello de su frente y se inclinó para acercarse a ella. Se detuvo un momento frente a Mikasa antes de presionar lentamente sus labios contra su caliente y húmeda frente rogando con todas fuerzas que eso la pudiera ayudar.

Eren cerró sus ojos, manteniendo sus labios firmemente presionados contra su mojada piel. Retirándose lentamente, él se detuvo un momento frente a ella antes de abrir los ojos.

Y entonces, con absoluto asombro Eren pudo ver cómo los músculos de la cara de Mikasa se relajaron y sus suaves quejidos se fueron apagando.

El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio sintiendo su propia cara ablandarse en una sonrisa ante tal visión.

Y por un breve segundo, él podría jurar que sintió a Mikasa apretando de vuelta su mano.

* * *

_III. Un beso en los labios sirve como indicación de amor profundo. Es usado para demostrar pasión, romance y profundo afecto entre parejas._

Era medianoche y Eren estaba sentado solo, afuera de la cabaña de madera que el escuadrón de Levi ocupaba de momento. Después de una misión, a él siempre le había gustado salir a pensar un poco y aclarar su mente. La tranquilidad de la noche lo ayudaba a olvidar todo el caos del campo de batalla y las imágenes de partes de cuerpo destrozadas dispersadas a través de la tierra ensangrentada.

Suspiró y se recostó para tener una mejor vista del cielo nocturno. Estaba despejado, lo que le permitía ver miles de estrellas centellando contra el oscuro lienzo que era la noche. Cerró sus ojos apreciando la suave brisa soplando a través de su cabello y la forma en la que el pasto le hacía cosquillas a su piel. Después de un día colmado de muerte, él se recordaba a sí mismo que así era como se sentía estar vivo.

-¿Te importa, Eren?- él se sobresaltó un poco ante el repentino disturbio, pero se relajó en seguida al darse cuenta a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-Mikasa- y él sintió derretirse ante esa amable sonrisa – pensé que estabas dormida.

Pálidos rayos de Luna iluminaron sus hermosas facciones. Sus labios rosas componían una gentil sonrisa. Sus ojos color gris brillaban con asombro, como una reacción por haberlo sobresaltado, pequeñas hebras de su cabello danzaban gentilmente con la brisa.

-No- dijo ella, sonriendo. Mikasa se recostó en el suelo, al lado de él, poniendo la chaqueta café que traía puesta encima de ella. Eren inmediatamente reconoció la prenda. Era suya, se la había dado a Mikasa unas semanas atrás cuando ambos habían ido a recoger leña, juntos.

-Está un poco frío aquí afuera- denotó Mikasa.

Eren asintió como respuesta, invitando un confortable silencio entre los dos. Él observó la forma en que los ojos de Mikasa se abrían y se cerraban y la forma en que ella se mordía su labio inferior cada vez que se concentraba. Eren memorizó el sonido de su respiración y la forma en que ella se acomodaba pacientemente cada hebra de cabello perdido detrás de la oreja. Eren se preguntaba si ella también se cuestionaba si así era como debía sentirse estar vivo.

Ya no eran más unos niños. Ambos tenían diecisiete años ahora. Edad necesaria para que él entendiera qué era lo que sentía respecto de ella.

El chico la observaba mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia el cielo. –Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?- le preguntó ella.

Eren se encogió de hombros –Es tranquilo. Sólo necesitaba pensar, creo.

-¿Acerca de?- preguntó Mikasa. Eren pudo sentir la mirada preocupada de su interlocutora estudiando su expresión.

-Cosas- contestó el chico vagamente –Tú… yo… las estrellas- Eren bajó la mirada. Arrancó una hoja de hierba de la tierra y la tomó entre sus dedos –la muerte.

-Oh- Mikasa asintió en señal de comprensión –ya entiendo.

Silencio fue lo que precedió entre los dos por uno o dos minutos antes de que ella se diera la vuelta sobre sí misma para quedar frente a frente con Eren.

Entonces, la chica murmuró algo con la voz tan baja que casi se pierde en el sonido de la brisa –Estoy harta de ver a las personas morir, Eren.

Sus palabras se sintieron como si Eren hubiese sido perforado por una daga. Sentía un incómodo escozor en su interior, sin embargo tuvo que mirar un momento abajo antes de darse cuenta que estaba sangrando. Salir un momento en noches como esta era su forma de ignorar lo mucho que él estaba herido.

-¿Estás asustada?- él murmuró conteniendo el sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Lágrimas escociéndole los ojos, pero él se negaba a dejarlas caer.

-Sí- murmuro Mikasa suavemente. Lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas brillaban a contraluz.

-Sí- asintió él solemnemente –yo también.

Eren limpió las lágrimas de su compañera con sus manos acariciando sus mejillas antes de poner su mano bajo su barbilla. Gentilmente, inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y después sintió su labios moverse contra los de ella. Eren observaba cómo las pestañas llorosas de Mikasa revoloteaban cuando sus ojos se cerraron. El beso se antojaba necesitado y desesperado, sin embargo aún lleno de pasión y amor.

Sus brazos se deslizaron por su cintura acercándola a su pecho. Los brazos de ella encontraron su camino alrededor del cuello de Eren mientras se besaban una y otra vez por primera ocasión.

-Esto- pensó para sí mismo –es lo que significa estar vivo.

* * *

_IV. Un beso en la mano se da tomando la mano de alguien de los dedos y besando la parte posterior. Esto demuestra respeto, adoración y consideración._

-Papi- él sintió una pequeña mano jalándolo del fondo de su camisa –Papi, ven y juega a las princesas conmigo.

Eren bajo la mirada para observar afectuosamente a la pequeña de cuatro años que estaba parada enfrente de él. La pequeña se parecía mucho a su madre. Su corto cabello oscuro estaba recogido en dos desaliñadas colas de caballo. Eren sonrió, la mirada de su pequeña reflejaba mucha vida e inocencia, ¿cómo podía decirle que no a ella?

Lentamente, Eren se agachó hasta quedar frente a su hija y tomó una de sus pequeñas y regordetas manos. Se sentían tan suaves y pequeñas entre sus propias manos tan desgastadas y callosas. Eren se tomó un momento para agradecer que esas pequeñas manos nunca harían las cosas que él hizo.

Lentamente, puso su manita a la altura de sus labios y la besó.

-Bueno, entonces- dijo sonriendo con adoración –es un honor, princesa Carla.

Ella sonrió con picardía. Sus coletas rebotaban mientras ella saltaba hacía la mesa improvisada que ya había preparado. Eren se dio cuenta que la pequeña cinta amarilla en su vestido azul estaba a punto de desprenderse e hizo una nota mental de repararla en cuanto pudiera. El sol de verano brillaba con toda su intensidad a través de la ventana abierta de su pequeña cabaña a las afueras del bosque. Una gentil brisa veraniega sopló, y él suspiro contento.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la caída de los titanes, y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Los miembros restantes de la Legión de Reconocimiento se habían ido a una última expedición afuera de las murallas a explorar el mundo exterior con libertad por vez primera. Eren se casó con Mikasa tan pronto como regresaron de ese viaje, y construyeron una cabaña cerca del bosque a las afueras del muro María. Carla nació un año después, y los tres habían vivido pacíficamente como una familia desde entonces. En medio de sus aventuras, el "tío" Armin los visita cada vez que podía, evento que Carla siempre esperaba ansiosamente.

-¡Vamos, Papi!- dijo Carla indicándole con señas que se sentara en el piso junto a ella.

Eren rió entre dientes antes de sentarse al lado de su hija. Él no pudo contener una sonrisa ante la forma que ella fingió servir té para los dos mientras ella tarareaba para sí al parecer buscando algo.

-Aquí, papi- la niña se levantó y tomó un collar de cuentas –ponte esto.

Eren tomó el collar de cuentas y se lo puso en el cuello. Sabía que no debía de llevarle la contraria a estas alturas. Carla era impetuosa y terca, igual que su mamá.

-Ahora es tiempo de arreglarte el cabello- dijo la pequeña levantándose y aplaudiendo emocionada.

-Carla, mi cielo- dijo Eren mientras tomaba su mano – ¿eso es realmente necesario?

-¡Claro que sí!- Carla pasó el cepillo por el cabello enredado de su padre. Eren se encogió de dolor cuando ella tiró de su cuero cabelludo –Quieres lucir bella, ¿no es cierto?

-Supongo- sonrió Eren. El no quería saber cuán absurdo se iba a ver.

-¡Eren, Carla!- la voz de Mikasa los llamó desde la cocina -¡Es hora de cenar!

Eren pudo escuchar crujir la madera y los pasos de su esposa cada vez más cerca. Entonces, ella estaba parada en la puerta mirándolos a ambos con sorpresa.

-¡Hola, mami!- Carla la saludo felizmente -¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Eren pudo ver una sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de su esposa –Ahora no, cariño- respondió ella amablemente –Ve a la cocina a lavarte las manos, ¿está bien?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y se abrió paso camino a la cocina.

-Ni una sola palabra al respecto- Eren miró a su esposa una vez que su pequeña había salido del cuarto.

-Eren- Mikasa se cubrió la boca con la mano para apagar su risa un poco –Te ves ridículo, ¿qué estaban haciendo, de todas formas?

-Estábamos jugando a las princesas- sonrió él –y te perdiste toda la diversión.

-Bueno- dijo ella rodando sus ojos –quizá, después de la cena, me gustaría jugar a las princesas también.

-Eso- dijo Eren sonriendo encantadoramente, tomando la mano de Mikasa –sería adorable- él atrajo su mano a sus labios y la beso como lo había hecho anteriormente con Carla –Reina, Mikasa.

En medio de su expresión burlona, Eren pudo ver que una sonrisa genuina lentamente apareció en su cara.

-Tú- ella retiró su mano comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta –eres un tonto.

Y sin hablar, él dejo que ella lo llevara hacia la cocina cálidamente iluminada.


End file.
